


stay.

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Melanie asks Layton to stay.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 7





	stay.

Melanie's tired one night, when she asks him. It's been a long day, of organizing and discoveries and of dealing with Wilford. Layton's on his way to leave, and Mel thinks for a minute, before speaking.

"Stay."

"What?" He turns around.

"Stay. Please." 

He moves towards her immediately, looking her over as if to check for injuries. "What's wrong?"

Mel laughs quietly. "Nothing. I...I just want you to stay. Please." 

Andre's hands move to her waist. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "I'm sure." 

"Alright." He kisses her head, and she smiles, relaxing into it. 

A few hours later, she's cuddled into his side, curled around him, his arms around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
